gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TD-002 Yuki
|romanji=Yuki |manufacturer=Aliva Ciba (Base Changer) Castor Abandon/Nila Rehill |model number=TD-002 |namesake=Yuki |developed from=AC-CT100 Base Changer |unit type=Multi-purpose Custom Transformable Transport Unit |launched=VA-235 |operators=Aliva Ciba Castor Abandon |known pilots=Yuka Akatsuki |height=18 meters (59.05 ft) |weight=4.82 t (10626.28 lbs) |power plant=LefLiva Drive |propulsion=Vernier Thrusters Stability Thrusters |armaments=x2 - Head Vulcans x2 - Beam Sabers x2 - Beam Rifles |optional equipment=x1 - Beam Sniper x1 - Carry Shield · x2 - Beam Sabers · x2 - Electrical Batons |unique aspects=Transformable Archetype Inner Frame Healing Armor Footings |armour=Corodal Carbon Neo-laminated Titanium Composite ceramic |accommodation=in upper chest; pilot and passenger |affiliation=Castor Abandon |universe=Vivens Aetus |storyline= Mobile Suit Gundam Agua}} The TD-002 Yuki is a transformable support mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. It is often paired with the TD-001 Tierra when launching. It is piloted by Yuka Akatsuki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The TD-002 Yuki is a customized AC-CT100 Base Changer, a support unit that can transform between MS mode and a Mobile Armor mode that acts as a single mobile suit carrier. To achieve this, the Yuki and its line have a specialized Archetype inner frame that can twist and collapse in manners that can't be replicated by normally produced Archetypes. The lower torso and waist unit can rotate 180 degrees and flip into an opening in the back, then collapse into the now empty chest cavity. The legs, with flight system thrusters their outer side, fully bend into themselves and move to point forwards with the knees. A cylinder plug on the legs attach to the sides of the arms, locking the form in place. Two long sections called Footings, affixed via an arm in between the arm and chest joints, act as a place where any mobile suit riding the MA mode would place their hands and feet. They would slide and lock into the top section to complete the transformation. The arms are free to move around vertically for carrying cargo, such as shipments containers, weaponry, and even other mobile suits via their shoulders or their hands. While this is standard for the Base Changer, the Yuki's modifications to the original make it easier and quicker to switch between each form. The most significant of the changes is that the torso area has been severely reduced in overall width and size, allowing the legs in the MA to have better reach of the arms in order to lock in the form. The changes give the Yuki an overall more feminine profile in comparison to the original Base Changer. Like all mobile suits in the Vivens Aetus calendar, the Yuki features an Archetype inner frame made of regenerating Corodal Carbon. The exterior armor, fused onto the Archetype's surface, is made of neo-laminated titanium, while the joining parts of the limbs are protected by mint green-colored spherical pods that are overlapped and fused in places with the armor. Despite the extra parts that come with the transformation, the build of the Yuki remains slim and slender compared to the blocky and bulked-out mobile suits of the past. The secure build also allows the Yuki to be relatively light weight (4.82 metric tons) despite its height (approximately 18 meters) and equipment for the transformation. The Yuki has a pair of 60mm vulcan machine guns on the sides of the head, a pair of beam sabers hidden under the knee armor, and a pair of beam rifles slotted onto the undercarriages of the footings. The outer sides of its legs can have most weapons with a universal adapter plugged onto them, but there are very few of these that the Yuki itself actually uses. Its beam sniper is among its limited optional equipment, enabling its ability to participate in long range combat. It also has the Carry shield, a small mini barrier that provides minimal protection to the Yuki, while also carrying a pair of handheld weapons (either a pair of beam sabers or electrical batons). Armaments *'Head Vulcans' **On the sides of the Yuki's head are a pair of 60mm Vulcan machine guns. They are loaded with a shared load of 500 rounds, which are belt-feed into the back of the mechanism. *'Beam Sabers' **The knee armor can open forward to reveal a pair of Aliva Ciba-produced beam saber hilts in each. By pouring out concentrated LefLiva particles into an electromagnetic field generated by an emitter cap, a stable blade of pure energy can be formed. Equipped with a universal adapter, either the Yuki or another mobile suit can use them. *'Beam Rifles' **As part of the transformation into Mobile Armor/Base Mode, there are two footings (long sections for riding the back of the mobile armor/base) attached via arms in between the arms and chest units. Underneath are a pair of standard issue beam rifles, with attachments for slotting them into the footings. They connect directly into the LefLiva Drive via the hands and fire super-concentrated masses of energy as beam shots. The barrel taper the beam into a small and smooth form, decreasing the risk of stray particles while increasing overall accuracy. In Base form, the rifles are pointed forward as part of the Yuki's primary defenses. Equipped with a universal adapter, other mobile suits can use these beam rifles as well. *'Beam Sniper' **The Beam Sniper is a handheld particle cannon made for long range combat. Firing long lines of concentrated yet tapered LefLiva particles, they're meant to pierce right through even heavily armored foes with ease. A cooldown period between firings prevent the sniper from rapid use on the battlefield. It can be stored diagonally on the sides of the legs, and can be fired forward in mobile armor/base mode. *'Carry Shield' **The Carry Shield was a repurposed left over part of the original Base Changer's design, now separated and optional for the Yuki. With the option of holding the shield or mounting it onto the forearms, the shield provides adequate protection for the Yuki. On the back are two slots for carrying two handheld weapons, such as an extra pair of beam sabers, or a pair of electrical batons. It can be either stored onto the sides of the legs, or mounted onto the back of the waist unit, which was where the Base Changer had its back skirt armor. It can cover the undercarriage of the Yuki when placed on the back of the waist unit in mobile armor/base mode. ***'Electrical Batons' ****The Electrical Baton is a handle with an extending pole that outputs enough electricity to fry through most electronics and disable mobile suits. Its main purpose is disabling the Archetype found in most modern mobile suits. A set of two is equipped on the back of the Carry shield. Special Equipment & Features *'Transformable Archetype Inner Frame' **All mobile suits built during the Vivens Aetus era carry inside what's known as an Archetype. A fusion of bio-organic life and alloys to produce a large metal skeleton. Fueled by the LefLiva Drive, the Archetype is a replacement for the traditional inner frame found in past mobile suits. Because it is one giant whole rather than a combination of various parts, it is resistant to much of the flaws found in traditional builds, such as structural weaknesses, stability problems, and weight issues. For the Yuki, all of its armor is fused to the base Archetype underneath, aside from some of its joints. Because of the build, the Yuki's range of movement are on par with human articulation. ***'Healing Armor' ****A feature of the Archetype is the ability to heal over time damage taken. The armor, made of a stronger material, is fused to the Archetype in order for it to regenerate the exterior as well. However, it cannot recreate the neo-laminated titanium alloy used for the exterior, so the healed sections will be significantly weaker until it is properly replaced. *'Footings' **Affixed to the Yuki are a pair of Footings, two long grooved sections that act as the place where the mobile suit riding on top of the Yuki can place their hands and feet. The top of the footings have two handles, meant to be grasped by the riding mobile suit, while the rest of the sections going down are shaped to fit the average contour of modern mobile suits, with a horizontal section at the bottom for the feet to lock into. The two sections act independently of one another, and are poseable via a pair of subarms linking the two between the Yuki's arm and chest units. For the Yuki's mobile suit mode, the Footings are placed behind it. The undercarriage of the top section can have two beam rifles slide and lock into them for storage. The Yuki can purge the footings from itself if needed. History Past Avion Insurrection Trivia *Its name, Yuki, is japanese for Snow. *Its model number, TD-002, means T'o'''d'os '''2nd Unit.